


Oh My God They Were Roommates

by AmberishRose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberishRose/pseuds/AmberishRose
Summary: Is it still a roommate au if they're roommates in canon? Who cares because Beau and Jester are meant to fall in love and I enjoy slightly modern AUs.





	Oh My God They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've written fanfiction (approx. 4 years) and I'm a little out of practice and this is so very unedited as of right now but we'll see how this goes, hopefully I don't lose the motivation to continue writing this since multi-chapter fics and me don't have a great track record. Chapter one is short, hopefully the rest will be longer.

“You have no furniture that you could contribute to the apartment? None at all?” Beau maybe needed a roommate but she also needed a real bed to sleep on and kitchenware all of which is expensive if you have to buy everything that was necessary to make an apartment livable.  She was really hoping to find someone who had at  _ some _ furnishings to contribute.

“Well  _ technically _ no, technically.  I kinda left my mama’s place in a hurry and it’s not like she owned any of her furniture  _ anyways _ so she couldn’t  _ really  _ give it to me if she wanted to.” The tiefling girl rambled and beau sighed to herself, really hoping someone else might have called her about the roommate ad while she was ‘interviewing’ this girl.  It took Beau a minute to realize she was still talking while she tried to figure out what to do about the first rent bill that would have to be paid by the end of the week. “So I don’t know exactly how long I’ll be here before I’ll be able to go back to  Nicodranas since I may or may not have made a fool of a ‘very important person’ but my mama did give me as much money as she could before I had to leave so I could pay the entire rent for a couple months  _ at least _ .”

That got Beau’s attention. A couple months of not having to fork up half the rent would be really nice and go a long way towards having a real bed and not just a mattress on the floor. “Sounds good to me, how soon can you move in?”

“Ooh how exciting, I’m really tired of staying at that  _ stinky _ motel so honestly the sooner I can move in the better probably I would say.”

“You wanna swing buy the apartment now to check it out and sign the papers?”

` “That would be wonderful, maybe I’ll start sketching up some decorating ideas too! I can’t wait to decorate our apartment, it will be so much fun won’t it Beau.”

Beau was only half paying attention as she grabbed her belongings and prepared to leave the small coffee shop/cafe they had met in and mumbled a incincear “sure” before standing up from the table they shared. “Come on it’s just around the block.”

The pair walked and the tiefling girl rambled on and on about her life back in Nicodranas and Beau found herself glad that while the girl did talk a lot at least her accent was endearing as well as the way she seemed to emphasise random words . When they finally got to the apartment building Beau let them in and led them up the four flights of stairs to the apartment she managed to secure after only a few days in Zedash.

“Oh, it’s much smaller than I thought it would be,” the tiefling said as she took in the unfurnished one room studio apartment.

“Shit, did I forget to mention that it wasn’t a two bedroom in the ad? Sorry, One bedrooms are usually smaller than two bedrooms so the rent is cheaper.  I tend to keep odd hours anyways so I don’t know exactly how often we’d both be here at the same time.

The tiefling turned towards Beau with bright shining eyes and smiled in excitement, “Can we get _ bunk beds_!?”

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO I'm really bad at naming things so if you have chapter title ideas and you would like to submit them for consideration be my guest.


End file.
